


Tomorrows wreathed in happy endings

by Saraste



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 30 Days of June Fics, Angst, F/F, Femslash, Unconfessed Love, emotional hc, onesided swan queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma comforts Regina after Robin's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrows wreathed in happy endings

They have both lost loved ones, lovers. Yet Emma doesn't feel like her life is over, this time, not completely, there is an ache in her heart, like after Neal but she feels like she has finally realized what she's been dancing around, what is her happy ending.  _ Who. _

 

And it hadn't been Hook. It hadn't and she feels bad for it, because she just migth have been his even if he hadn't been hers, if such a thing is even possible. It might.

 

Emma is the same as Regina, in that regard, both having lost, but both still having a chance of another happy ending, the end game, the final love of their life. At least that’s what Emma feels. And it hurts to have that, hurts so badly, because they've  _ both  _ been running away from each other for so long, even when they have been loving each other all the time. Even if they've not been  _ in love.  _

 

She's scared, scared of knowing, of realizing that it's Regina who will be it for her, if she’ll just have her. Emma  _ would  _ have her, she would, she would. In an instant. But Regina might be a hard sell, might not accept...

 

Regina might be clinging to Emma now, weeping, sounding almost hysterical in her sorrow, but that isn't…  Emma  _ knows _ what she's going through, how she must be feeling. She can't say anything now, it would be cruel to do so, to interfere with her mourning, Emma would never. Even if part of her wants to scream. Wants to ask. Ask if Regina  _ knows _ , feels it, feels the inevitability of them, how their story will end…

 

… with each other. 

 

Yet she can't, isn't allowed to do little else but hold Regina close, run her hands soothingly over her back, up and down, and murmur soothing nothings into her ear, all those things you are supposed to say to make someone else feel better after a shock, things you say even if you may think that they’ll not do much good. The words themselves are actually meaningless, it's the fact that she cares that's enough, that soothes Regina. 

 

“Don't go,” Regina asks her when Emma has finally calmed her enough that Regina is laid down in bed, tucked under a blanket. She's reached out for Emma’s arms, is looking at her with pleading, face unguarded.

 

Emma should go, she should, but she isn't strong enought to do so. Not in this situation, not with Regina looking at her like that, like she  _ needs  _ more than  _ wants  _ for Emma to stay, like it’s integral to her survival that Emma does stay. 

 

“I won't, “ Emma has to agree, can't say no to Regina. 

 

Who isn't letting go of her arm. “You might want to let go,” she informs Regina, just to have something to say, so she doesn't just crash over every barrier they have between one another and forget basic decensy and just  _ kiss _ Regina right then and there. Because she can't, not this soon. 

 

“No,” Regina says, sounding almost petulant, tears tempering the effect, making her sound evey inch as broken as she is. 

 

Emma wishes that Regina’ll let her be the one to put her back together again, make her, if not whole, as Regina is who she is and Emma isn't excempt from quilt either, at least make Regina less broken. 

 

“Stay here…” 

 

If it was anyone but Regina it would sound begging. Yet it does, through Regina’s tears, her face puffy and red, her cried-out eyes looking at Emma with almost burning intensity, making something slot to place inside her, like a word in an incomplete sentence, making it  _ better _ . 

 

“Sure.”

 

She complies, folding herself down into the bed, facing Regina, who presses her hot face against hers, curling into herself, shaking as Emma embraces her as much as she is able to with Regina under the blanket. 

 

“You're always there for me,” Emma hears Regina say before the grieving woman falls asleep in her arms, teartracks drying on her cheeks, heated face pressed against Emma’s neck.

 

Emma has her trust, and that  _ has _ to be enough for now, needs to be enough. Enough to keep her hands from straying, from learning another woman's body for the first time, and the last, learn Regina’s body. She chances a kiss to the top of Regina’s dark haired head, holding her gently, close and tight, as she hides her own tears in  the wake of that kiss. 

 

And she prays for a happy ending, their happy ending, to be real this time. Hopes that this  _ is  _ the start. 

 

Emma falls asleep, too, safe and contented in Regina’s bed, holding her in comfort, holding her as she might get to, later, as a lover. Just possibilities now, but such sweet possibilities. Tomorrows wreathed in happy endings. Theirs.


End file.
